


Holly unadorned

by Evilsnotbag



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cramps, Drawings, F/F, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grey's Anatomy References, Holly is insecure, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I am such a fangirl, Illustrated, Periods, Polyamory, Sexy times yay, Sketches, With our favorite Holly-puss, airandangels inspired this story, chapter two has smut, fanficception?, synched periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: This story is based on airandangels' human AU 'Petting Zoo'.Holly is feeling insecure about whether the girls would want to spend time with her during Aunt Flo's monthly visit.Set about a month after Holly gives the girls her number in 'Petting Zoo'.Obviously read 'Petting Zoo' before this one!First chapter is fluff, second has naughty bits. Will there be more? No idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airandangels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Petting Zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433589) by [airandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airandangels/pseuds/airandangels). 



This is a **_fan chapter_** to the amazing story ‘[Petting Zoo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10433589/chapters/23036829)’ by [airandangels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/airandangels/pseuds/airandangels), posted with their permission.

**Please note:** this is merely my own little head cannon side-story for Petting Zoo and is in _no way_ canon for the main story. Simply a fanfiction of a fanfiction. (How deep does the rabbit hole go? :O)

 

# Holly unadorned

Holly awoke feeling a lot less rested than she had anticipated - even with the early bedtime she had imposed on herself the night before. She knew she had been slacking off at work lately – for pity’s sake she had nearly been _late_ yesterday. She really had to stop going out on week nights with the girls. It brought her quite a lot of satisfaction to think of them as _her_ girls now. It was a strange sort of topsy-turvy relationship that had formed between them. They had made it _quite_ clear to her that the imperfections of her body (that she vainly had tried to hide from them – but there are no angles to be taken advantage of in real life when you’re surrounded by eager naked people) were endearing to them instead of off-putting. She was many years their senior and even that didn’t seem to bother them – and that… was the other side of their relationship. There were things she had in abundance – money being the most obvious thing, but also _life experience_. Although she had led a pretty sheltered life up until now – maybe buttoned up was a better word to use – there were… _practical_ things she knew and could do that the girls struggled with. They weren’t unintelligent, especially Skinny, but the mere _sight_ of paper work and they all behaved like it was the end of the world. She worked in advertising, and that meant she had to deal with a lot of complicated documents. It was dreadful how people thought they could just slip something by you in the fine print of a contract. She was enormously satisfied whenever she could spot a nasty little sub-clause reference that led nowhere or better yet… to something illegal.

How had the girls referred to it? ‘You’re a bottom in the bedroom but a top outside it’. A little quick googling had revealed to her that a bottom was a sexually submissive person. She was relieved she hadn’t been called an _ass_.

_The duality of Holly_ , she thought to herself as she sat up in bed. She went for a quick shower before making breakfast in her robe. She was terribly hungry and added an extra piece of toast to her plate, trying hard not to feel guilty about it. She felt a little… bloated and checked the calendar on her phone, then letting out a tired sigh.

Of course. Regular as clockwork… That explained the pint of ice cream she hadn’t been able to stop eating yesterday. And the chocolate éclair she had bought at lunch and scarfed down en route back to the office. Or why she had cried when she had watched TV and the commercial with the dogs needing new homes had come on. She hated being so… _vulnerable_ … She _knew_ it was hormones and it annoyed her _no_ end that she couldn’t just think them away. She had tried being on birth-control pills when she was in college, but she had gained so much weight. She had only taken them to get _rid_ of the bloating and the messy head she got – she didn’t need them for their _actual_ purpose, never having had an interest in being intimate with men.

She went to get dressed and shunted her ‘normal’ sized clothes to the side and brought out the slightly larger sized skirts that she had bought to keep herself as comfortable as possible. Even her Spanx couldn’t get her to fit into her usual clothes at this time and she wasn’t even going to try. She envied the girls in that – in the clothes they _allowed_ themselves to wear. _Jeans_ … When was the last time she had worn actual _jeans_ … Must be ten years ago at least. She _did_ own a pants suit or two, but they were not for everyday wear. She had got so used to wearing skirts and dresses that wearing the suits felt somehow foreign now. And the way some of the girls wore their roomy, comfortable looking pants – half way down their lovely asses, showing off their underwear – more often than not it was _nice_ underwear (and the gaudy way the top bit of elastic read CALVIN KLEIN and JOCKEY was so delightfully mischievous – wearing _men’s_ underwear like it was no big deal) but sometimes she felt a little embarrassed at the state of them. She knew they weren’t exactly well off, but everyone should have decent _underwear_ at the very least. Or maybe… Maybe they kept those ungodly pairs around for the time that was quickly approaching for herself? She opened her underwear drawer and shuffled the _nice_ , _lacy_ , _pretty_ panties to one side to reveal the more _comfy_ ones. She normally went in for pale blue or pink, but these were all black. And big. And didn’t chafe _anywhere_. That was one thing her mother taught her. She had added to the idiom ‘Always wear clean underwear – and wear black ones during your lady time’. She put a hand on her bloated belly and sighed. No one would be able to tell under the Spanx anyway. And then she remembered the girls were going to come over tonight. If she was lucky she wouldn’t start until the morning but there seemed to be about a twenty four hour window for when it would begin. A tingling ache deep inside told her it was probably going to be this evening or earlier this time around. Should she call and cancel? Would they not want to come over if she was… out of service? It made her feel very insecure all of a sudden. All the women she had been with previously – not that there had been a lot of them – had not wanted to… _engage_ in anything during their monthlies and Holly herself had felt too embarrassed to initiate anything for the duration of her own. She blushed when she remembered the time she had started in the middle of an intimate encounter with a woman she had met at a company party – she had been the personal assistant to someone important, but Holly couldn’t remember who. She had only been using her hands at the time, _thank god_ , but Holly had been mortified. She hadn’t noticed what date it was – _and_ had been a little tipsy or she wouldn’t have accepted the invitation to ‘go see where the copier was’. Holly had pulled up her panties and left the room in a hurry, then excused herself to her boss and had taken a cab home, _dreading_ coming back to the office Monday morning. But the woman must have not told anyone about it – maybe she had been too embarrassed to. At least Holly hadn’t been made fun of for it – which you could normally bet on if you did something stupid during one of the parties.

_I should cancel_ … she thought wretchedly, cursing herself for feeling tears burning the corners of her eyes. She thought she’d better text them instead of calling. _A mass text, yes_. And then… just go on with her day. And come home. And sit alone in front of the TV and watch her Grey’s Anatomy DVDs. Her normal routine suddenly seemed so _pathetic_. Before she had met her girls the thought of snuggling up with blankets, the hot water bottle and Christina Yang’s acerbic sense of humor (or lack thereof) had been a great _comfort_. Something special for herself. Now it just felt like something a _lonely_ person would do. She picked up her private phone and typed; ‘I can’t spend the evening with you. I’m sorry’. After a moment she added a sad emoji at the end. She had hoped they would want to be with her on Saturday and Sunday too, but that was out of the question now. At least she wasn’t going to be at work for the first few days of her menses, which was a relief. _There. A silver lining_. She sent the text and got dressed. When she was halfway into her slightly larger set of Spanx her phone rang. She felt a guilty thrill along her spine, thinking it was Jay or Sharky calling to coax her into letting them come over, but when she picked up her phone she saw it was her boss.

_She wouldn’t call my private phone unless there was something wrong_.

She answered quickly.

“Miss Irving, good morning” Holly said.

“Ah, yes, morning Berkovic. I need you at the office ASAP – how quickly can you get here?” Holly stopped trying to pull her Spanx into a more comfortable position.

“If I take a cab I could be there in twenty minutes, ma’am”

“Good. Do that”

“Yes, ma’am” the call ended and Holly let out a sigh. She wouldn’t be able to see the girls on the train now… But maybe that was a good thing. She wriggled into the rest of her clothes, made a quick stop in the bathroom, then dashed out the door.

Work kept her busy past her normal quitting time and when she finally stepped out into the street the sky was dark. She was feeling a little sick and had only being able to feed herself vending machine food throughout the day – there had been a crisis with marketing that she’d had to handle and it was _sorted out_ now – but she was run ragged from being Holly – large and in charge, and was in quite a bit of pain now. She had been sensible enough to put in a pad around one because Mother Nature had decided to ring the red bell around three and it _had not stopped ringing_. Luckily she had had some painkillers in her desk and that had taken the edge off the cramps but they were wearing off. _Now_ the idea of blankets, hot water bottle and Grey’s Anatomy routine seemed like a _reward_ and she hailed a cab to make it happen quickly. She took out her private phone to order some Chinese food for delivery and saw she had… _twenty eight_ new text messages and six missed calls. She skimmed through them with a twisting little ball of anxiety joining in the agony in her belly.

“WHY????”

“cum on Holls, wanna bend u otk & slap dat ass”

“Boo u bitch”

“R U mad @ us?”

“U promised”

“Y?”

All of them sounded so disappointed, which made the corners of her eyes sting with tears again.

_Don’t be mad at me. It’s not my fault…_ she thought and felt wretched about being so full of self-pity. Should she just tell them what was going on? That felt like a bad idea. Maybe they’d think she was weak – maybe they’d think she was one of those women that swooned at the barest hint of pain and couldn’t power through it to hang out with them? She paid the cab driver and stomped in through the door and got into the elevator, feeling angry at herself for being so silly and getting upset. She was just about to turn her phone off when the elevator doors opened and there they all were.

“What the _hell_ , Holls?!” Peek demanded. “Can’t just send a text like that and then not answer your shit all day!”

“Take it down a notch, Peek, jeez” Jay said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“What… what are you all doing here?” Holly asked, feeling stunned.

“Thought you might be sick or something” Carnie said, kicking a decorative urn a little sulkily.

“Yeah, we got hella worried when you didn’t show up this morning after the text, and then you weren’t on the evening train either” Skinny added.

“So that means you just show up _at my apartment_?” Holly was feeling cornered and getting angry about that too, which was a lot easier to do. They were in the way of her pathetic evening and she just wanted to be in the moment a few minutes from now when she could finally press the heat to her body. The heat she was craving _so fiercely_ now. She put her hand on her belly as the cramps ramped up seemingly in response to the tension in the hallway.

“Yeah” Sharky said. “When _one of us_ sends a mysterious text – and using fucking emojis when they usually don’t and _then_ goes AWOL without explanation – we _show **up**_ ” she had spoken with such intensity Holly took a step away from her. That wasn’t like Sharky… She felt the tears threaten to overtake her and she marched through the crowd and fumbled with her keys.

“Please _leave_ ” she said in a disgustingly shaking voice.

“Leave?” Carnie said, sounding _hurt_.

“Sharky – _Jesus_ don’t be such a _dick_ ”

“Come on Holls, we’ve been waiting an hour and a half!”

“I need to take a leak, been holding it”

“Yeah me too”

“And I brought ice cream… Probably ice cream _soup_ by now…”

Holly managed to get the door open and thought a moment of just slamming it in their faces. But she _should_ let them use the bathroom – they had a long way home and the subway restrooms were just awful.

“Fine, use the bathroom, then please go home…” she said tiredly.

Three of the girls dashed inside, then the others followed, ignoring her protests. Jay stopped in front of her.

“Holly, what’s going on?” she inquired.

“Right now you’re _trespassing_ ” Holly seethed, not meeting Jay’s gaze.

“Um, OK…” Jay sounded hurt and Holly couldn’t help but look up at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap I’m just…” she trailed off, shifting from one foot to the other. “Not fun to be around… right now…” Holly’s uterus decided it was time to step it up another level and she winced, her hand rising automatically to rub at the aching place.

“Are you sick?”

“No” Holly looked away, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as well as anger now.

Jay looked her up and down.

“Holly…” she said softly and sounded like she was doing her very best to suppress a laugh. “You on the rag? That what all this is about?”

Holly felt her face almost catch _fire_. _On the_ rag – _what a_ dreadful _phrasing_!

“Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I thought you’d been fired or someting – guys!” Jay called over her shoulder.

“Shush! Don’t!” Holly hissed, not daring to meet Jay’s gaze.

“Aw, _Holls_ , come _on_ – we’re all ladies here”

“So?! Doesn’t mean you shout about… _that_!”

“Kinda does. At least with us. Been feeling some cramps today too, but you know… PMS and all that” Jay sounded so _relaxed_ about it all, like it _wasn’t_ terribly embarrassing and humiliating _in a bad way_. “Did you think… Aw, _Holly-Dolly_ – did you think we wouldn’t wanna hang because you’ve got Aunt Flo visiting? Come here you…” Jay held out her arms and pulled Holly into a soft embrace. “Had a hard day?”

“Y-yes…” Holly said, her voice muffled by Jay’s jacket. _Oh no, she’s hugging me_ … _I can’t think straight_ …

“All crampy and bloaty and messy?”

“Yes” _Stop_ talking, _Holly Elisabeth Bercovic!_

“And now you were gonna?”

“Watch Grey’s Anatomy with a hot water bottle and blankets. And Chinese food…” _She’s going to say I’m being pathetic, I just know it._

“Which season?”

“What?” Holly felt confused. _What had she just said?_

“Which season of Grey’s Anatomy”

“Uh… Two I think”

“Ah, that’s like the best one – love it when they’re interns”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah! The whole gang together and before the Danny Doucette thing happens, obviously. Makes me so sad”

“Hey Holls, you’re out of tampons now, just FYI” Carnie informed her as she stepped out of the master bathroom.

“Ah shit. Any pads in there? Think I’m… yup” Skinny said, looking a bit distressed.

“Sorry, girl! You shoudda said somethin’! Think I saw some pads, go check”

Skinny hurried inside.

“Aw, fuck…” Jay said, sagging against Holly a little. “You’ve got painkillers, right?”

“Uh… yes?”

“Where?”

“Master bathroom”

“OK, cool. We’re gonna need to stay the night”

“What?” Holly felt a little insulted at Jay just deciding to stay. _I want them to leave! Don’t I?_

“Skinny’s got _the worst_ cramps. Like crying and stuff. When it starts she can’t do much”

“Oh dear… really?” that sort of knocked whatever was left of the anger aside and… it was helping her to stand with her belly against Jay’s but she really just wanted to go lie down. _That sounded absolutely_ awful.

“Yeah, it’s super sad to be honest…. _Are_ there pads in there?”

“Um… should be?” _I wish I didn’t blush like a fucking_ schoolgirl _in front of Jay_ … _This isn’t_ fun _blushing, just… the unpleasant kind_.  

“If there are, like how many? Because if Carnie and Skinny started, then… Shit, we’re _all_ gonna start. What the fuck? That’s like a week early…” despite everything going on, Holly felt surprised.

“You all get… _it_ at the same time?”

“Usually yeah… Oh man…” Jay stiffened up a little and began extracting herself from their hug. "We've been spending a lot of time with you, Holls... I think you might have hijacked our cycle"

" _Hijacked_?" that comment hurt, but she knew it wasn't supposed to. _Curse these hormones_. She didn't want to be seen blubbering or have them find out just how _bad_ she was at eating things with chop sticks. Why was that so awkward?   

"Lucky it's the weekend now" Jay mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Well, we're all in one place and not spread out all over the city, like last time. Feels weird if we're not together then. It's actually pretty cozy"

" _Cozy_?" that sounded so strange to Holly. _How could being in the same place as eleven other menstruating women be_ anything _but chaos, arguments and tears?_

"Take it you don't have sisters" Jay sniggered.

"No, I'm an only child"

"Well... here's how we do it. Whoever has the least sucky time at present will go out and get the stuff we need. I sorta know the list by heart, since usually it's me doing it, but I'll need to add your stuff to it too now. So, what's your kit like?"

"Kit?"

"Yeah, your period kit. Like, what kind of pads and tampons you prefer, what kind of snacks and or drinks you need to survive it. Or make it more bearable" _She's talking as if they really are going to stay here. Do I even have enough spaces for them to sleep? They won't all fit in my bed..._ An image of all of them together like that, sleeping next to each other appeared in Holly's mind. It made her chest fill with unfamiliar warmth. The idea made her feel _safe_...  

"Holly? Where'd you go girl?"

"Huh? Sorry. Um. I don't... have a kit per se but I suppose..." she trailed off, feeling extremely weird saying this aloud to another person. "I suppose I always get the same things"

"What are they?"

"Um..."

"Hey, this is only embarrassing if you let it. It's a lot easier to be honest about it. If your cramps are super sucky everyone's gonna want to give you cuddles and stuff. Skinny sort of got us all checking on her constantly. Sometimes she just... passes out"

"From cramps?" Holly had never even heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, so you get that they're bad..."

"Has she been to a doctor? A gynecologist?" _Maybe there’s something terribly wrong with her. My Skinny…_

"Yeah, they gave her some pretty dope painkillers but they are stupidly expensive without health insurance. She has the choice between eating the entire month or getting them. We try to help her out with spare cash and junk but, you gotta pay it all at once you know? And then her period's over and it doesn’t seem so bad, and the money goes into other things because we need other things too and then it starts all over again and it's just… not always enough" Holly stared. She was so used to being able to get herself _whatever_ she wanted – _whenever_ she wanted it. But this was something Skinny _needed_ and she just couldn't _afford_ it. It made her feel sad and like the world was really unfair. Well, the world _was_ unfair. But she could do something about it - this was a problem she could _solve_.

"Could you pick up the prescription for her?"

" _Me_? I'm strapped for cash as it is and I don't walk around with that much on me - I'm not an idiot"

"No I meant... Could you go to the pharmacy and get it for her? _I'll_ pay" Jay stared at her.

"You would?"

"Yes of course"

"No, not yes of course!" Jay seemed almost angry. "It's like three hundred bucks!" Holly stopped herself from waving her hand dismissively. She had spent _twelve_ hundred on the iTunes gift cards for them not too long ago. And that hadn't even made a dent in her bank account.

"I can afford it, please don't yell at me..." she said quietly, feeling a lot less safe with Jay now. Jay looked at her for a moment.

"Sorry" she said, looking ashamed. "Just... the last person who offered to do that wanted her to... work it off after"

"That doesn't seem too ba- "

"No I mean _work it off_..." The penny dropped for Holly and she felt terrified both at how someone could even _suggest_ that to another person and at the fact that _she_ had been put in the same category as a… _pimp_. “We gave that idiot a beat down he wouldn’t soon forget. _None of us ever have to walk the streets_. We swore an oath and everything” Holly stared at the young woman in front of her. Did she mean that at some point that offer had been made to _more_ than just Skinny? Maybe to… _all_ of them? Holly bristled internally at the thought – to _her_ girls!

“If that proposal is ever posed to one of you again I’ll – “

“Whoa, mama bear” Jay sniggered. ”We’ve made sure it’s known around the block. No one dares mess with our squad” she smiled fondly at the look of hormone assisted fury on Holly’s face. “But… I could totally see you kicking ass in a brawl. Those heels – oof”

“So, we stayin’ or what?” Carnie asked, coming up to them holding the zip lock bag of Holly’s special Sunday breakfast cereal – the sugar encrusted multicolored loops had left Carnie’s lips smudgy with white powder. She was taking out handfuls at a time and chewing loudly. Holly felt a little violated.

“Did you ask Holly if it was OK to take those?” Jay asked Carnie with a sneer.  

“Nah”

“Shit head”

“Oi – ‘s just _cereal_ ”

“My Sunday cereal…” Holly said in a tiny voice – oh god, she was about to start crying – over _cereal_ of all things! Especially after hearing about Skinny’s god-awful cramps _and_ having herself being compared to a pimp! She felt mortified! Now they would all _leave_ and she’d gotten used to the idea of them _staying_ and it _wasn’t_ going to be cozy and _warm_ and –

“Sorry Holls, I’ll get ya a new box” Carnie said, looking a little taken aback and Holly realized she must be showing her internal thoughts somehow. She straightened her back stiffly, feeling her stomach protest and then wincing, making her feel _more_ silly and stupid about the whole thing. And _sick_.

“Excuse me” she managed to force out before darting into the unoccupied guest bathroom. She raised the uncomfortably _warm_ lid just in time and vomited up what felt like everything she’d managed to eat today, which honestly wasn’t much.

“Aw shit” Carnie said from behind her. “Is she like Skinny?”

“Dunno” Jay said, sounding worried. “Don’t think so” a few footsteps and then a hand was on Holly’s back.

_Oh for the love of god, can I just have_ some _dignity left by the end of today?_

“You OK there hun?” Jay asked softly.

“F-fine” Holly panted, her face glowing.

“This normally happen?”

“N-not… very often…” she sat up tentatively and dabbed at her mouth with some toilet paper, absurdly trying to maintain the integrity of her lipstick, then she just gave up and gave her lips a proper wipe down. She absolutely _detested_ vomiting. It always made her feel feverish and shaky. And the _aftertaste_ …

“I’ll get you some ginger ale when I go out, how’s that sound?” Jay stroked her thumb over the back of her neck.

“ _Please_ don’t touch me there right now” Holly said in a strangled voice. “And yes please…”

“Oh sorry, habit” Jay began rubbing her shoulders instead. “That better?”

“Mmf” Holly grunted only realizing at this moment just how sore she was from being so stressed all day.

“Shit, no wonder you barfed – you’re tense as a bow string. Where’s Elle?”

“Got her hand down Peek’s pants on the sofa” Carnie’s voice came from behind her. Holly could hear rustling and munching. She was _still_ eating cereal? How was that even _possible_? Holly had just _thrown up_ in front of her? Wasn’t she _disgusted_?

“Well, when she’s done with that she should give Holly a proper back rub” Jay said over her shoulder. Holly felt her cheeks burn with a different heat now. She felt _touched_.

After a few minutes Holly felt steady enough to get up and Jay offered her arm to her gallantly.

“You might wanna eat something” she said.

“I need to brush my teeth” Holly mumbled. “And get out of these clothes… and have a shower”

“I can help you with that” Jay offered. “No hanky panky, promise. Unless you wanna, of course”

“I can manage” She didn’t want Jay to see her like this. They had been naked together a few times now, but being naked _while mother nature was punching you in the uterus_ was a _completely different_ level of intimacy for Holly. She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, standing as long as she dared in the soft warm spray and letting the heat do its magic while she waited for the painkillers to help. When she stepped out she found one solitary pad in the box and sighed as she put it on. Now someone _really_ had to go out and get some more. When she exited the bathroom in her robe she was looking forward to filling her water bottle and snuggling down with it in front of the TV.

_Maybe there were more people than Jay that liked Grey’s Anatomy?_ _Maybe it –_ her thought was interrupted by a cry of pain.

“What in the world” she said in alarm and hurried into the living room. Skinny was lying on her side on the sofa in the fetal position and all the other girls were gathered around her. Sharky was lying behind Skinny and stroking her back slowly. Holly could clearly hear, and then see, that Skinny was crying. _Openly. Among all these people_. She felt her cheeks flush. The others hadn’t noticed her in the doorway yet and she decided on the spot that the hot water bottle she had been longing for all day would just have to rest against someone else’s tummy tonight. She went to fill it, then marched into the living room and held the baby blue bottle wrapped in its cozy out.

“Here” she said, feeling suddenly very awkward at her quick approach. She didn’t know what to say now. Sharky took it, looking at her strangely.

“Hey, _flaca_ … Holly’s brought you a heating pad. OK if I put it on your belly?” Skinny nodded feebly and then her breath hitched and she clutched at the warm package, curling her body around it with a relieved sort of moaning, tear-filled noise. “Sorry for biting your head off before” she said, sounding tired. “Get a bit of a short fuse when I’m about to ride the cotton pony”

“That’s… I get it” Holly mumbled, sitting down and reaching out to pat Skinny on the knee awkwardly.

“Don’t touch her unless she asks for it” Carnie said quickly, stepping out of the crowd. “When she’s like this it’s like her body becomes a big bruise or somethin’. Sharky’s only rubbin’ her back cuz Skinny asked her to”

“Oh” Holly retracted her hand, feeling oddly relieved. She really didn’t know how to pat someone soothingly.  

“Hey, baby… Were you for real about Skinny’s meds earlier?” Jay asked her and most of the girls turned to look at Holly.

“Yes” she said and wanted to straighten her back, but remembered how much that had made things worse before.

“Seriously? Damn… I mean we know you’re like filthy rich and junk but…” someone at the back said.

“Here’s a problem I can _fix_ …” Holly said quietly, hating that she had to put a hand over her belly when she was sitting down. Now there was that uncomfortable _lump_ of fat that she had to lift out of the way to get to the part that was hurting.

“Alright, only if you’re sure” Jay said, looking a little uncertain. Holly looked up at her.

“How… how could I _not_ help her?” Holly said quietly. “It’s really unfair that she can’t get the medication she so… _obviously_ needs” there was a chorus of ‘Aw’s around the couch and Jay put her arm around her shoulders.

“You’re our sweet sugar-mama” Jay kissed her cheek and Holly hadn’t realized just how much that _meant_ to her at this moment – not the sugar-mama comment, but the _kiss_. Jay had been _in the_ _room_ with her when she vomited earlier. “Still waiting to hear what you need, Holly-Dolly”

“Oh, um… Could we go into the kitchen?” then she could stand up and get rid of the stomach lump. At least a little.

“Come on, Holls” Sharky smirked. “Not like we don’t know what you’re gonna be talking about”

“For fuck’s _sake_ , Sharky…” Jay sighed frustratedly. “She’s _uncomfortable_ about this biz. I remember a time when a _certain someone_ couldn’t say the word ‘tampon’ without going brick red”

“Point” Sharky said, pursing her lips.

Holly and Jay got up.

“Nice of you to give Skinny your hot water bottle, mama bear” Jay said and leaned against the counter effortlessly.

“She obviously needed it more than I do” Holly mumbled, stroking her soft belly, feeling the tension inside settle just a tad.

“Usually a lot of empty soda bottles around so everyone who needs one can make one, not a fancy one like the one you leant Skinny but it works just the same”

“Soda bottles?”

“Yeah, just fill em with hot water, wrap em in a t-shirt and boom – got a pretty good heating pad” Holly looked at her in surprise. That was a nifty idea and Holly suddenly felt guilty for never having soda in the house. “Sometimes you just gotta MacGyver it”

“Will you… could you… get some more?”

“Some more what?”

“Hot water bottles? While you’re out…”

Jay looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Uh, sure”

“So everyone gets one?”

“Holls…” Jay walked over to her and put her arms around her. “You _care_ about us or something?”

“Of course I care!” Holly snapped before realizing it was meant as a kind joke. “Sorry, I’m… sorry”

“’s alright, mama bear…” Jay soothed. “Now, tell me what you need and I can get going. Longer I stand here, longer’s gonna take for Skinny to get her meds”

“Damn it, sorry I didn’t even think” Holly looked away, feeling ashamed. _Just get it over with_. “Always Infinity Heavy Flow, Tampax Pearl Super Plus, ginger ale, Dark Chocolate Almond Häagen-Dazs ice cream and… those pickles with the blue label and a cocker spaniel on it, I can never remember the name” Jay looked down at her.

“Name brand stuff” she sighed, then let Holly go and turned to the others. “You know the drill, cough it up” Holly put a hand on Jay’s shoulder.

“This is on me” she said quietly.

“You sure about that?” Jay eyed her cautiously.

“Yes” Holly nodded. She wanted her own water bottle. “Have you girls had dinner? I certainly have not…”

“Not yet, no. Someone’s been tossing the idea of getting pizza delivered here, didn’t know if you were cool with that”

_Pizza_ … Holly thought dreamily. _Yes._

“Oh… I’d like a pepperoni one”

Jay smiled broadly at her. “Tell Peek, she’s got restaurant connections like you wouldn’t _believe_. Always gets us stuffed crust for free. Pizza’s on _us_ though”

“But – “

“Hey, just cuz you _can_ pay, doesn’t mean you should _always_ pay” Jay said with a quirked eyebrow. “I should get going – hey Carnie, you coming with? Gonna need some help carrying all the stuff”

“Comin’ Jay”

The two of them left and that made Holly somehow feel alone and stranded in the kitchen. All the other girls were still in the living room, sitting around Skinny almost like a wake. There was the occasional sniffle and stifled grunt to be heard over the soft murmur of conversation. And that’s when she realized why it seemed like a wake. The girls were being _quiet_. For Skinny. And now she was crying. In the kitchen. Alone. While they were out there… _doing_ something, even if they were just… _sitting_. She tried telling herself she _had_ just offered to fund Skinny’s much needed medication and all their sanitary needs but that was just… throwing money at a problem. She didn’t know how to do the other bit. The… comfort bit… She didn’t have any kind of practice. The most her mother had ever said when she’d scraped her knee or similar was ‘there, there’ and sort of patted her back a bit. How did you touch someone in a nice way that didn’t have any sexual meaning, that wasn’t awkward and or businesslike? The girls all seemed to know what to do. They were all so good at _hugging_. And they could make a hug _sexy_ – and they could make it _safe_ and not sexual at all. And… just… _comforting_.

Standing in the kitchen made her feel like she was intruding on them somehow and moved silently to hide in her bedroom, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could.

She hesitated a moment before putting on her clothes. Normally she would just throw on a soft cup-less bra and her Brown University sweatshirt, then the soft and _wide_ stretchy black skirt she’d found in a thrift shop and fallen in love with. But now that she had company… Did they expect her to be in her silky nightdress? She sighed and put on the baby blue one, hoping like hell she wouldn’t leak during the night. She lay down on her bed and rolled to her side, her belly aching still. Not nearly as bad for her as it obviously was for Skinny – _thank god_. How long would it take Jay and Carnie to come back? How long until Holly herself would feel the helpful heat? She rubbed her belly, trying not to feel disgusted at how much of it slumped onto the bed when she was lying like this. She liked having a shape that wasn’t a stick but… It didn’t used to be so… _overflowing_ … when she was younger. Pert had been an apt description. Firm. But now… lumpy seemed more accurate. _Flabby_.

Now that she was alone she could let the tears fall, whatever the reason for them were. She grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and held it in her hand and put her head on the least fancy pillow. She felt dreadfully alone. Even more so than she would have if she actually _were_ alone in her apartment. She remembered the times they had lay around her, naked and sweaty and warm. And how good that had felt. What she wouldn’t give right now for Jay to just walk through the door and… and _spoon her_ … This wish, this somehow indecent want or need for someone to just _touch her_ , set loose a torrent of tears and her shoulders began to shake.

After a few minutes there was a soft knock at her door.

“Holly, you in here?”

Holly tensed up suddenly and sniffed – making a horrible snorting pig-like sound.

“Hey… what’s the matter?” Someone sat down on her bed by her feet. It was Elle. Holly hurriedly dried her eyes, then reached out for more tissues since the single one she had grabbed earlier was saturated already. “Cramps got you down?”

“I’m f-fine” she said in a wet and croaky voice.

“Aw, Holly…” Elle said in a way that made Holly think she didn’t believe her for a second. Elle patted her calf. “Damn you’ve got calves of steel” she sounded impressed. “Must be all that dangerous pointy footwear. Don’t understand how you can walk in them like that. Seen you running in em too. I’d break every bone in my body trying to do something like that”

“It’s not as hard as it looks…” Holly sniffed.

“Hey, did you want a massage? Jay said your shoulders were tense like cray”

Holly mulled it over for a moment. _A massage_ …

“Um…”

“’s OK to say no, kitten” _Kitten?_ Another _nickname?_

“Yes I’d like a massage” Holly admitted, feeling her cheeks flush. It almost felt like a lie. She wanted someone to touch her. Maybe it was touching with a bonus?

“Alrighty then, could ya roll onto your belly?” Holly did so with a wince. “Mind if I use this cream?” Elle pointed to the tube on the night stand.

“Go ahead” Holly said indistinctly.

“OK, just gonna slide down these straps a little”

Elle’s hands were warm and strong. And _skilled_. Holly had had quite a lot of massages, treating herself to spa weekends every so often. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Elle well enough to have spent more than an hour going down on her, maybe it was the day she had had, or maybe Elle just was the _best damn masseuse in the whole world_ , because Holly _melted_ under her touch. Soon she was so relaxed her eyes sagged closed.

***

Jay and Carnie were strolling along the feminine hygiene isle and picking up all the different items they needed.

“Hey, I know we normally go for the off brand shit but… Since _Holly’s_ getting the good stuff, maybe we could too?” Carnie suggested, weighing a pack of Always pads and a nondescript white package that just said; Sanitary napkins – normal.

“Are you serious? No!” Jay looked at her disappointedly.

“Hey, just askin’ here, no need to look at me like I’m some sneaky rat”

“That was a ratty question, Carnie”

“Guess you’ve got a point” the short girl shrugged.

“Jeez… She’s showing us a lot of trust here giving us a _blank_ and already motherfucking _signed_ check. _Two_ checks. One for this and one for the pharmacy. If it were anyone but her I’d probably be half way to Vegas by now…”

“Who’s thinking sneaky rat thoughts now, huh?”

“I said ‘if it were anyone _but_ her’ – big diff. Let’s hurry it up a bit, don’t want to keep Skinny waiting longer’n she has to”

“Yeah. How ‘bout… I finish this and you go get the meds, then come find me again? Probably not take you long at this hour and I’ve got the list on my phone”

“OK, good thinking. Just don’t go to Vegas”

“Wasn’t gonna _ask_ you for one of the checks, shit head. _You_ better not go to Vegas or _I’ll_ be stuck paying for this whole cart by myself”

“Fine, see you by the snacks” Jay walked off.

Carnie sighed and scratched her head, wishing she’d had asked Jay to get the stuff on the high shelves before leaving.

“Oi, you” she called at a boy in a red store t-shirt. He came over to her, looking around nervously as if he had never set foot in the scary lady biz aisle. “Couldya get those for me?” Carnie pointed to three different packages.

“Uh sure, miss” the boy squeaked, Carnie sniggered at way his voice moved up and down.

“Thanks kid” she said and bundled the things into the cart and pushed off to the snack isle.

After ten minutes she was about half way done locating all the different snacks, but for the life of her she couldn’t find pink marshmallow fluff anywhere. She’d found white and brown and even _blue_ but not pink. She texted Iggy to see if blue would do. She picked it up for now thinking she could just put it back if it was a no go.

“Hey” Jay greeted, coming down the aisle and carrying a brown paper bag. She looked a little sketchy.

“What’s up? Did you knock over the pharmacy or something?”

“What? No, just feels weird paying with someone else’s money. Or check or whatever. Felt all… like I was doing some kind of drug deal for someone else”

“Well… isn’t that what it was?”

Jay thought a moment. “Guess it was, yeah”

“But a legal one”

“Yeah, maybe that’s the diff…”

“Jay – don’t tell me you’ve been hanging with _Tori_ again…” Carnie frowned up at Jay.

“Don’t tell the others…”

“Uugh, _come ooon_ , Jay! You know she only uses you!”

“I know! I know… just can’t resist her when she’s all… you know… _Tori_ …”

“Hey, think about the rest of us – she always gets you in trouble. You _can’t_ get a third strike”

“I _know_ , Carnie… Wouldn’t want to bring Holly into that mess either”

“See? Lots of reasons you shouldn’t hang with that drugged up skank”

“ _Dude_. Not cool”

“Ugh, why do you keep defending her?”

“She took –

“You in when no one else would, yes I _know_! But you’ve _more_ than re-payed her like twice over for that now”

Jay let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair frustratedly. “I know you don’t get it. But it feels like I still owe her”

“I _know_ …”

“Fuck… let’s just get to Holly’s”

“Yeah, and let’s leave Tori here in the snack aisle”

“Thanks…”

They went to pay for everything.

***

When Holly woke up again she was in her room. Alone. The apartment was quiet except for a slight murmur of conversation far off. Then there was a burst of laughter.

_They’re still here_ …

She snuck out into the hall – then got angry at herself. This was _her_ apartment. You don’t sneak around in _your own_ apartment. When she got close to the living room she could hear a familiar piece of music.

_That’s… that’s the theme to Grey’s Anatomy_. _Are they watching it…_ without _me?_ a cold and very lonely feeling appeared in the pit of her aching stomach and she was just about to turn her heel and go back to hide in her room when someone came out of the kitchen.

“Oh, good, you’re up. Your pizza’s cold but we could warm it up for you”

Holly turned around to see Skinny standing with the water bottle hugged to her belly with one arm, the other holding a large glass of fizzy orange soda. Holly didn’t know how to feel. She felt enormously relieved Skinny was able to stand – she was barely recognizable from before. Sure her eyes were a bit red rimmed and puffy, but there she was nonetheless, _standing_. And looking relaxed inn her underwear and one of those hoodies that looked far too big on her. On the other hand Holly felt a _more_ than a little... _excluded_.

“You… coming? Think we got to episode four or something”

“Huh?” Holly blinked at her.

“Of… Grey’s Anatomy. Started from season one since some of the others haven’t seen it before. I mean _I_ like it already, but I think you’ve got all of us onto it now. Elle said you’d sleep for a bit after the massage, but we’ve saved you a seat and kept Carnie from eating your pizza so… you coming?”

Holly kept staring.

“Oh yeah” Skinny put the glass down on a little table next to the kitchen door. _Without a coaster_. Then she put her long arms around Holly in one of those _nice soft_ hugs a person with so little meat on their bones shouldn’t be physically able to _produce_ , but… she managed it somehow. “Thank you for getting my meds, I can’t tell you how much that meant to me…”

Holly’s body seemed to react on instinct now and raised her arms to cover Skinny’s back.

“M-my pleasure, s-sweetie” she said hoarsely.  

“I’ll find a way to pay you back, I swear” Skinny whispered, sounding as if she was about to cry.

“Don’t be silly” this somehow made Skinny press in closer and now the hot water bottle was between their bellies and Holly finally felt the relief she’d been craving all day. “Oh dear…” she sighed, adjusting the thing a little.

“Oh man, and you gave me this too, didn’t you?” Skinny asked. “Sorry, I get all… locked in my head when it gets to that level”

“It’s perfectly fine, you obviously needed it more”

“Thanks… You want to get your spiffy new one?”

“Spiffy new one?”

“Yeah, Carnie picked out one with a blue cozy for you. Said it just _screamed_ Holly”

“Oh… yes please”

The two women broke the embrace and went into the… _chaotic_ kitchen. _Don’t have a fit_ , Holly told herself. They got her the new bottle and filled it with water from the kettle, then turned the oven on to heat her pizza. When Holly opened the fridge to get herself a carbonated water, she found it packed to capacity with food and drinks. Pride of place was a large pickle jar with a blue label that had a cocker spaniel on it. On top of it was a six pack of ginger ale, balanced a little precariously. She kept staring at it until the fridge began to beep at her. She took a cold can of ginger ale, then cracked it open and took a drink. The bubbles tickled her nose and she smiled to herself. Jay had got the things she had asked for… She knew she had _asked_ her specifically to get them but… then she actually had _gone and done it_. She wiped her eyes before putting two large slices of cold pizza on a plate, being too hungry to wait for it all to warm up, then headed into the living room. The sight that met her there almost made her drop what she was carrying.

All of them were sitting, or lying, or _sprawling_ on and around the big sofa. There were blankets and pillows they must have taken from the linen closet and the guest bedroom. Dotted around the pale blue fabric were patches of color – the hot water bottle cozies. Everyone had one placed against their belly or back and they were all so… snuggled up together. Most of them were in just their shirts and underwear, but Peek was sitting bare chested, having… the sides of her ribs(?) rubbed by Elle. They were looking so… cozy all wrapped up in each other like that – heads in laps, hands on bellies and bulges that must surely be butts, arms around shoulders… A soft little moan tickled Holly’s ear and she saw Sharky’s face flushed and her eyes half lidded – eyes still focused on the TV screen like the others – but Bee’s hand was moving gently under the blanket in the region of her crotch.

_Bee is touching her_ now _? And the rest… don’t mind…_

It was _baffling_. And… and _endearing_. And she wanted to be part of it – not the fingering of Sharky necessarily (or did she want that too?), but the _coziness_.

And yet… she had an intensifying feeling this wasn’t… wasn’t for _her_. This was _their_ thing. It was just by accident that it was happening in _her_ apartment. She felt her eyes brim with tears again and she turned around.

“Hey, look who’s up! Saved you a seat, front and center”

Holly froze at the sound of Jay’s relaxed voice and closed her eyes, feeling herself trembling.

“That… that’s OK, I’ll go eat in the kitchen” she said, forcing her voice to remain steady.

“Aw what? We’ve been waiting like, _forever_ ” Carnie complained.

“Snuggle pile’s one short, come on Holls”

“I call dibs on Holly’s lap!”

“Nah, Kay already did before”

“What? Really? Boo…”

“Hey…” Jay was standing right behind her now. “You OK there baby?”

“This… this is _your_ thing…” she whispered. “I’m just… just _crashing_ your thing”

Holly knew she didn’t make much sense, but she was just so… _worn out_ by this day.

“What? No, come on. This is like… a collaboration. Sure we do the snuggling and the snacks and all that but we can never fucking settle on something to watch and you wanted to watch Grey’s Anatomy so… And people are liking it, even _Reek_ and you know how hard she is to please…”

“You seriously gonna go sit in the kitchen all by yourself?” someone asked from behind her.

“Did we do something to piss her off?” someone else asked in a low whisper.

“We _want_ you with us” Jay said sincerely, so close to her back now that Holly could feel her breath on her neck. It made her draw in a ragged breath and her treacherous eyes began to _leak_. “Tee, take the plate and drink, she’s gonna drop em”

The plate and can were gently taken out of Holly’s shaking hands and Jay stepped round to her front. Holly didn’t dare open her eyes.

“Holly…” Jay’s voice was soft. “Why are you trying so hard to be alone?”

“What?” Holly opened her eyes out of shock.

“You said you couldn’t hang tonight, you went to be in your room and now you’re trying to leave again”

“I don’t _want_ to be alone” Holly protested feebly.

“Then _why_ are you running, girl?” Jay smiled at her worriedly.

“I… I don’t know how to be… like this. Like you. Warm and… _cuddly_ ”

“Pff… You give like, _the_ best hugs” someone said.

“Yeah, they’re so like… _careful_! Like you don’t want to hurt us and like… it’s so earnest and you know… touching and stuff”

“Plus Holly tits”

“Yeah, that’s _part_ of the softness of it but it’s your general softness that’s the _really_ good bit”

“Yeah, the… like… maybe you’re a bit of a slow starter, but then when the hug really gets going it’s like being held by this sexy voluptuous angel cloud thing”

Holly blinked. And then Jay’s strong arms were around her.

“Mmm… yeah, starts of slow, sorta careful, and a little bit unsure, but then when you realize I’m not trying to hurt you, you relax and then you hug back. You slide your hands up over the ribcage to rest on the shoulder blades and you _press_ in while you’re pulling me closer, taking my weight onto your shoulders, but you’re not covering my arms with yours so I’m free to step back at any time and then there’s – yeah, voluptuous angel cloud, good description, Kay.  And all the while you’re not putting any weight on me, but baby, I can take it. Give it a try. _Trust_ me. I’m not gonna crumble or run away. _Thaaat’s_ it… Now put your head on my chest, like really put it there – there ya go…”

“This just feels like I’m leaning on you…” Holly said indistinctly.

“And I’m leaning on you” Jay murmured. “And I’m telling you… for real and for true, pardon the accidental rhyme, that we want you to join us. Come be part of our snuggle pile, baby…”

“Yeah, come on Holly-dolly…”

“Are you s-“

“Shush” Jay hugged her a little tighter as she interrupted Holly’s question.

“Let me… just go change one thing…” Holly said and leaned back from the hug.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing her Brown sweatshirt and the soft black skirt.

“Oh, _who’s this_?” Jay chuckled from over in the middle of the pile of girls. Wolf whistles, kissing sounds and general noises of approval came from them all at the sight of Holly’s new outfit.  

“This is Holly, unadorned” she hadn’t even put on so much as eyeliner.

“Oh, mama _likey_ ” Sharky said, raising her hips and Bee sped up her caresses under the blanket.

“Give Holly-unadorned some room, you guys” Jay called and a little path appeared for Holly to make her way to the middle of the couch.

“Water bottle, blanket, pillow, drink aaand pizza” Carnie said, handing her one thing at a time. There was some shunting and repositioning and then they all settled down. Holly leaned her head on Jay’s shoulder and Kay was sitting in front of her on the floor and resting her head on her crossed legs. On Holly’s other side sat Peek who kept stroking the soft fabric of her skirt, playing with the little frills absentmindedly. A new episode started and as soon as Doctor Bailey appeared on screen there were catcalls and muted sort of woops on the lines of ‘Get it girl’ and ‘Damn, just sit on my face already’. When Alex Karev appeared someone threw a fistful of popcorn at the screen. And then Holly was laughing – everyone looked at her, then joined in.

“I’ve _never_ liked Karev” she said as she wiped her eyes. “I mean he _does_ **_grow_** on you as the seasons go on, but in this one he’s such a…”

“Dick?”

“Asshole?”

“Douchebag?”

“Cunt?”

“All of the above!”

More laughter ensued and as time wore on, Holly relaxed more and more. Eventually her eyes fell closed and a soft and pleased sigh passed from between her lips before she fell into slumber, her last conscious thought being;

_Why didn’t I just tell them from the beginning? Then we could have been on season two by now_...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter happened. This one has smut in it. Yes. :3

# Chapter 2

  
Holly woke up needing to go to the bathroom. The TV was still on – it was showing the title screen for the season one DVD. There were soft little sleeping sounds coming from all around her and she raised her head off Jay’s arm. Kay was still in her lap, the girl’s head resting on her left cheek. The other girls seemed to have fallen asleep where they were too.

_How am I going to get up from here?_ Holly wondered, feeling the pressure inside her mounting. She looked over her shoulder and decided to try to climb over the back of the sofa rather than to try to maneuver through the minefield of snoozing, blanket covered bodies. She gently lifted Kay’s head, which was a lot heavier than you’d think, and slid a pillow under it. She unwound her legs at the same time, feeling them tingle as blood started flowing back into them.

_I haven’t had to climb anything since… I don’t even remember_ , she mused as she straddled the back of the sofa awkwardly. After a few seconds she was safely on the other side and padded away hurriedly. To her dismay, the master bathroom was occupied, so she headed to the guest one as quickly as she could, almost having to put a hand between her legs, breathing through her teeth and grimacing.

_Thank goodness for Kegel exercises!_

She reached the safety of the little Spartan guest bathroom and sat down, relieving herself with a sigh. How long had it been since she had even used this bathroom? Apart from the impromptu vacation of her stomach contents earlier today – she checked her wrist watch – _yesterday_. The white ceramic floor was cold against the soles of her feet. She really needed to change her pad she realized and pulled her panties up with a frown, not at all comfortable in having to do so. Her mind strayed back to Bee having her hand under the blanket, touching Sharky.

_How could she just… be so comfortable touching Sharky when she’s… menstruating?_ Holly’s cheeks flushed at the thought. She had literally _run away_ at the sight of blood covered fingers coming out of her own nether regions – hadn’t given the woman (what had been her name? Petunia? Penelope?) so much as a _goodbye_ … And _why_ hadn’t she been made fun of at the office? Maybe… maybe Penny (or whatever her name was) had been like Bee… Maybe _she_ hadn’t actually… _minded_ … Holly froze in the middle of washing her hands. She had never thought of it like _that_. She had seen - _Pearl_ , that _was her name_. _Rather an old fashioned name for such a young woman_. Holly had seen her at a distance several times and the woman had not exactly _smiled_ , but certainly not looked _disgusted_ , now that she thought about it… Every time Holly had seen the young lady, she had removed herself from the vicinity and buried herself in work in her office, hoping Pearl would have moved on when she stepped outside again. And she invariably had.

Holly walked back to the master bathroom, but the lock on the door was still showing the red dot. She frowned, the uncomfortable feeling of… almost overflowing intensifying.

_Maybe some of the girls’ things are still outside? I should check the kitchen_.

A quick round of the _absolute mess_ in there revealed countless different kinds of snacks, but no sanitary products. _They must all be in the master bathroom then_ , she thought with a sigh. She spent a few minutes cleaning up quietly, then went back to the still closed door. Feeling a breach was imminent, she knocked gently.

“Um… excuse me” she whispered, not really knowing what to say now. She could hear rustling from inside. “Could you… pass me my…. My… things?”

The door clicked open and there stood Sharky, her face a little pale and sweaty.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hog the shitter”

_‘Shitter’?_

“That’s… quite alright…” Holly said a little uncertainly. Then the penny dropped. “Oh, you mean the bathroom!” Sharky looked at her with a crooked smile.

“Yeah, duchess, the _bathroom_ … You need to be in here or…?”

“Not necessarily… But I do need my… things…”

“OK, here” Sharky held out her pads to her.

_She wasn’t leaving?_

“And my toothbrush?” Holly asked, feeling out of her depth. This was _her_ bathroom.

“Here” Sharky handed it to her quickly, then moved to close the door.

“Sharky… Is something the matter?” the young woman froze.

“I’m dealing with it” she said, looking away and closing the door fully, the lock clicking into place. Holly stood there, not knowing what to think. But now she had what she needed, right? She stepped away, then turned to look back at the door. _Her_ door. It felt so strange to have other people in her apartment for so long. And they didn’t exactly behave like regular house guests, not that she had many – or any at all, really. Maybe this was the cost of not being alone? Not being able to do exactly what you wanted, because other people had needs too… But what need was Sharky fulfilling in the bathroom at three in the morning?

_Drugs_? It wasn’t _impossible_ …

She went to remedy her underwear situation, then went back to the kitchen. She felt oddly awake now and decided to clean up properly, as quietly as she could so as not to wake the slumbering girls in the next room. She tiptoed into the living room and picked up the dishes and snack containers strewn about the floor. When she was done, or as done as she could be without making too much noise, she settled in her office with a cup of chamomile tea and opened her laptop. If she was awake she might as well do some work for the upcoming week. After a while she got up to get a glass of water and noticed, because she made a point of looking, that the master bathroom was still locked. She looked at her watch again. It was almost four thirty in the morning now. She grew more worried and raised her hand to knock again, then froze at the sound coming from inside. She put her ear to the door surreptitiously. It sounded like… sobbing? Was Sharky _crying_? Sharky… big, strong, slightly intimidating but oh, _so_ sexy… She adjusted her glasses and took a breath, then knocked softly.

“Sharky?” she waited for a response. There was a loud sniffing and the sound of someone blowing their nose.

“What?” came from inside.

“Are you alright?” there was a pause and then the lock clicked open. Sharky’s pale face appeared.

“No” she said, looking at the floor. “Is… anyone else awake?”

“No”

“Shit”

“What’s the matter? You’re making me worried…”

“Fuck, Holls...” the young woman rolled her eyes. “I can’t take pain killers. Pills are… off limits. I’ve got wicked bad cramps and the only thing that works is rubbing one out”

“’Rubbing one ou – oh!” Holly’s cheeks flushed. _She had been in the bathroom_ masturbating _? For… more than an hour and a half?_

“I take forever to come on my own… Bee usually helps me out and I was able to fall asleep before – and then it’s _fine_ but I woke up and – and – “ to Holly’s surprise tears started to fill Sharky’s beautiful brown eyes and she turned away, wiping her cheeks frustratedly. Holly felt lost at what to do. Was this a hugging moment or a leave someone alone to gather themselves moment?

“Um… heat doesn’t help?” she inquired carefully, her voice cracking a little on the last word.

“Not the f-first day” Sharky said croakily. The young woman looked so sad and Holly really wanted to help, but what could she do?

“Would you… like a hug?” she asked uncertainly. Sharky made a little desperate noise and then her strong arms were around Holly’s shoulders. Holly could feel her trembling and smell her intoxicating sweat and skin. After half a minute Sharky began kissing her neck and Holly made a little startled grunt.

“Holly…” Sharky whispered in her ear. “Have you ever been with anyone on their period? Is that something you’re… OK with?”

“I – I haven’t” Holly breathed, feeling both a little hot and bothered and a tad uncomfortable. _Is she really… asking me to touch her?_ The thought of touching Sharky’s bare skin was tantalizing and… doing so _now_ , when she was bleeding… honestly felt a little thrilling. Sharky gave her neck a nibble and Holly felt her nipples tightening up against the soft fabric of her wireless bra. “Sharky…” Holly’s fingers pressed into her muscular back.

“I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Holls… But it’d really help me out if you could maybe… play with my tits?” Holly exhaled a quick breath, a surge of warmth in her nether regions at the mention of _Sharky’s breasts_.

“I c-could do that” Holly whispered. “But… not in here… Let’s go to my room” Sharky kissed her softly, then they moved together out of the bathroom. Holly opened a cupboard and took out an old towel – the same one she always put over the bed if she felt the need to service herself during this time. She blushed when she unfolded it over the sheets. Sharky lay down on it without comment and looked up at her. Holly lay down next to her, feeling strangely like it was her first time with Sharky. The beautiful girl leaned in and kissed her and Holly drew in her scent.

“Thank you for doing this” Sharky whispered before letting her tongue slide over Holly’s lower lip. Holly let out a little sound of arousal and put her hand on Sharky’s waist, sliding slowly up to caress the curve of one large, firm breast. Sharky’s hand travelled past Holly’s and into her own boxers, a little squelching noise escaping from down there. Sharky let slip a little gasp that made the hairs on the back of Holly’s neck stand on end. Holly began to gently knead Sharky’s breast, rubbing her thumb over the puffy, pierced nipple through the fabric of her shirt. “Mmmh…” Sharky moaned and a shiver ran down Holly’s spine. “Suck it…” Holly moved down and lifted Sharky’s shirt, taking the puffy nipple into her mouth with a moan of her own.

“Oh, Sharky…” she mumbled, eyes fluttering closed. It was terribly sexy to play with a pierced nipple, the hard ring a wonderful contrast to the soft skin it penetrated. Holly got lost in the sensation, her tongue and lips tingling pleasantly. Her hand rose to cup the breast, squeezing it gently as she suckled.

“Yeah, just like that, Holls…” the young woman hissed. Holly felt a thrill of excitement at the praise and sighed contentedly into Sharky’s warm skin. Sharky’s hand moved faster inside her underwear and Holly desperately wanted to dive down and bury her face in her pussy.

_Does it taste different?_ She wondered. _Surely it must… Oh, I want to lick her, make her moan my name… Maybe she would let me finger her?_

“Sharky, can – can I join you… down here?” Holly slid her hand down to cup Sharky’s swollen sex through her boxers. For a moment Sharky’s hand stilled, then it pushed the hem down invitingly.

“I’m wearing a tampon…” she said huskily. Holly slid her hand over the damp curls on Sharky’s mound, then in between her thick lips, Holly’s own lips tightening around the nipple in her mouth.

“Oh, _sweetie_ …” she mumbled. “I love touching your perfect – perfect…”

“Say ‘cunt’…” Sharky moaned.

“Your perfect c-cunt” using such crude language aloud sent a contracting surge through Holly’s lower half and she pressed herself against Sharky’s warm body. Holly’s fingers found Sharky’s taught clitoris and rubbed it slowly, her thumb pressing on her vulva, desperate to impart pleasure on this goddess of a young lady.  Sharky’s hips began to rock and her breath came faster.

“Holly…” she moaned. “Harder, rub… harder” Holly obeyed, feeling the wetness in her own groin as she pressed her thighs together.

_I wish I had two more hands_ , she thought as the minutes wore on. Holly rolled her tongue over Sharky’s erect nipples, switching every so often.

The feeling of her fingers sliding over the well lubricated intimate parts of this beautiful girl sent tendrils of pleasure through Holly’s core. Sharky’s hand moved onto her back and grabbed the tuft of soft locks just by the nape of Holly’s neck, making her draw in a sharp breath and then moan embarrassingly loudly.

“Got you on a leash, duchess” Sharky hissed sultrily. “Rub _harder_ ”

“Y-yes, o-of course” Holly pressed down more firmly and Sharky’s hips rose and trembled as she panted.

“Mmmf! Yes – that’s rrrright, stroke my chola pussy with those pretty snow bunny fin- _gerrrrs_!” her voice rose in a lustful growl, her grip on Holly’s hair tightening to the point of pain, sending those wonderfully mixed signals racing through Holly’s entranced mind. “Ah! _Ah_! _HollyyyaaaAAHH - FUCK!!!_ ” a squirt of liquid burst from within Sharky and flooded Holly’s palm – the girl’s face was wrapped in ecstasy and Holly simply couldn’t look away.

_Oh my god…_ she thought, a surge of almost orgasmic pleasure pulsating through her innermost, her fingers still stroking Sharky’s throbbing clit.

“Keep going – keep go- _iiingggh_!” Sharky panted, grinding against Holly’s hand, her thighs and belly shaking. Holly redoubled her efforts and half a minute later she was rewarded by another gush of molten pleasure and a throaty moan. Sharky fell back onto the bed. “Dios _miiio_ ” she groaned, her flushed face smiling and sweaty. She put a hand on Holly’s still moving one. “Easy – easy…”

“S-sorry” Holly panted, slowing down considerably.

“Oh, don’t be _sorry_ , Holly-puss… that was _great_ …” she giggled in the bubbly way that tickled some very pleasant part of Holly’s mind. Sharky rubbed her lower belly and smiled in relief. “That feels so much better, oh-ho-ho my _god_ …” Holly looked down at her still slowly moving fingers. She could feel Sharky’s clitoris shrinking back to its normal size. Sharky laughed again and Holly looked back up at her face. “You really like that, don’t ya? Playing with my cunt…”

“Yes, v-very much”

“Say it”

“I really like playing with your c-ah! _Cunt_ …” Holly bit her lip as her own clit twitched and begged to be touched. Sharky raised an eyebrow and smiled broader as Holly’s cheeks burned scarlet.

“Sounds like you’re about to blow there, Holly-puss…”

“I think that’s – a fair assumption” to her delight, she felt Sharky’s clit swell again as the girl laughed.

“Then _maybeee_ … Big bad Sharky should touch _Holly’s_ pussy?” Holly bit her lip again and nodded. “But I need you to ask me…”

“Please touch my… my pussy, Sharky…”

“What you wearing? Pad or tampon?”

“P-pad” Holly’s blush deepened and she retracted her hand from Sharky’s crotch, suddenly waking up from her trance. She’d quite forgotten she was on her period. Now the feeling of wetness felt shameful instead of arousing. And not the fun kind of shameful… Just… disgusting…

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Sharky frowned slightly. “Come back here…”

“You don’t have to touch me” Holly said quietly, sitting up. She wasn’t really sure what to do with her wet hand now. A few seconds ago she’d wanted nothing more than to put it in her mouth and suck the juices off them while wonderful Sharky fingered her mercilessly.

“Whoa, whoa…” Sharky sat up too. “Where did sexy ‘please-touch-my-pussy-Holly’ go all of a sudden?”

“She… uh… she – “

_Oh no_ , Holly thought as tears began to fill her eyes. _Don’t cry_ now! _Not in front of_ her _, she’ll never want to touch me again_! Holly closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to hold it all back.

“Cramps?” Sharky asked uncertainly, putting a moist hand on Holly’s thigh, making her jump. Sharky pulled away quickly. “Easy, girl!”

“’m sdorry” Holly’s face almost caught fire with the way her voice sounded – that horrible blubbering inhalation-speak she made when she was trying her best not to cry – that had given her the nickname Inflatable-Holly back in middle school. _It works on so many levels,_ Holly thought wretchedly, remembering how it was used to both mock her for her not-at-all-about-to-cry-voice _and_ her chubby shape. She clutched her robe around her to hide her suddenly enormous feeling belly.

“What you saying sorry for?”

“E-excuse me-eh” Holly got off the bed, got superbly dizzy, grabbed onto the door post, stumbled into the bathroom, then slammed the door behind her and locked it, drawing in a wheezing breath.

_Oh no – no, no, no –_ this wasn’t Inflatable-Holly, this was _panicking_ Holly. She gasped for air and leaned on the sink, trying to will her racing heart back under control. _Calm down, Holly Elizabeth Bercovic! Remember the steps Doctor Hildegard taught you. Breathe in and_ hold _– one, two, three, four, five –_ exhale – _one, two, three, four, five…_ She’d nearly got it under control when someone tried to open the door and it banged against the lock, making her heart rate spike.

“Holly!” an urgent whisper from Sharky. “What the hell is going on?”

“Ne-ed – need a mih-nute!” she said back.

“Shit you got asthma or something?”

“Nh-no, I’hm ha-ving a mi-nohr p-pa-nic att-ack, noth-ing to worr-y a-bout” Holly wheezed, trying desperately to speak normally, but failing.

“Aw fuck – let me in?”

“Wh- _why_?”

“So’s I can _help_ your sexy ass. Bee gets like this sometimes. Come on, open up”

Holly hesitated a moment, then slowly unlocked the door and stepped back. Sharky stood there naked but for her boxers, face and chest still flushed from her orgasms.

“OK, so breathing troubles, yeah?” Holly nodded, completely lost. Sharky entered the bathroom, closed the door, then took Holly’s hands in hers. “Breathe with me, alright?” she began to breathe deeply and Holly followed her lead, glad to not be in charge. After a few minutes she was no longer wheezing and Sharky led her to sit on the rim of the bathtub. “So wanna tell me what that was all about? The ‘you don’t have to touch me’ biz?”

“Um…” Holly’s cheeks heated up.

“Is it cuz it’s the crimson tide?”

_All these slang words_ …

Holly nodded, closing her eyes and feeling ashamed because she felt silly and _silly_ because she felt _ashamed_.

“Hey, it’s OK…” Sharky said in a soft voice. “You _know_ if you wanna to bail out you can at _any time_ – that’s OK. Just got me all worried I’d made you feel pressured into touching me or some shit – I didn’t right?”

“No! No, not at all, that was… lovely…”

“Just not comfy with it being the other way around? Holly’s snatch off limits one week of the month – that’s cool. I’ll let the others know”

“I…” Holly began, then fell silent. Sharky looked at her.

“Not sure, are ya?”

Holly took a deep breath. “One time I… _started_ during a… one night stand? And I just got _so embarrassed_ … I just… _left_ …” Sharky chewed her lips and Holly was certain she was holding back a laugh. “Go on, laugh” she sighed.

“Not – laughing” Sharky swallowed hard and took a steadying breath. “That sucks, Holls. Happened to me too, a few times. First time was with some dude and he freaked the hell out – that kinda threw me for a loop and got me all screwed up about it. So when it happened with Jay I was all” she waved her hands, looking for the right word.

“Upset?” Holly suggested.

“Sure, upset, sure. But Jay was cool about it, you know? Just like ‘Hey, no worries, it’s just a bit of blood. It washes out’. Took me to get a burger afterwards… Hah, she ordered a bloody one just to tease me” Sharky sniggered and scratched her thigh. “She showed me it was alright. And I’m cool with it now. Giving _and_ receiving. It’s a bit messy without a tampon, but it’s cool. Just towel on the bed or whatever and you’re golden” Holly stared at Sharky.

“Don’t you find it… disgusting?”

“’Disgusting’? No, come on – it’s _natural_. But – _I get it_. I used to think so, too. Used to be very embarrassed about it. Didn’t dare go buy my own pads and things, always made someone else do it. Then Jay basically forced me to and it wasn’t so bad. No one went ‘Hey! Look! She’s on her period! Get the torches and pitchforks!’” Holly let out a little snort, then blanched.

“I’m terribly sorry – “

“Nah, come on, it _is_ funny… I’m happy Jay showed me the way – and that it _can_ feel extra good during”

“I know…” Holly bit her lip and blushed. _Ugh why did I tell her that?_ Sharky smiled at her.

“So you’ve gone on solo missions then?”

“Yes…” _This is wrong… Nobody wants to hear about this…_

“And?”

“Feels… good. Sometimes better… sometimes it… hurts…” _Stop talking… You’re just making it worse…_

“Yeah, can go both ways” Sharky nodded.

“What um… what does it taste like?” _Why do I_ keep _talking??_

“To go down on someone?” Holly nodded, fiddling nervously with her hands. “Depends. Sometimes there’s no diff, sometimes it can taste a bit more metallic – coppery… But you _know_ pussy – sometimes you gotta get past that like… _taste barrier_ and then you just go to town”

“’Taste barrier’?”

“Yeah, like… There’s clean ‘I’ve just showered’-pussy, or sweaty ‘after-gym’-pussy or salty-sour ‘full working day’-pussy…” Sharky spoke about it like it was a buffet… “Just when you dive in, you know, until you lick away the day” she sniggered. “Then you get _through_ the taste barrier and into the real taste of the girl”

_What must_ I _have tasted like after a full working day?_ Holly thought. _Salty-sour? That sounds_ awful _…_

“Don’t worry, Holly-puss – your snatch is always tasty” Sharky said reassuringly, glancing down at Holly’s crotch. “It’s like it’s magic or something”

“Oh um… thank you?” _Magic? She_ must _be joking…_

“No, thank _you_ , seriously. When I first sucked my fingers after I’d fingered you on the train… Oh dear, oh dear, oh _dear_. I mean, I already _liked_ you. You were fun to tease… But a woman that tastes _that good_ … Fuck if I didn’t fall in love right then and there…” Holly’s face went scarlet and Sharky sniggered in her bubbly, flirty way. “And I do like a woman that _blushes_ …” she leaned in and kissed Holly on the cheek. “You’re extra super cute when you blush…” Holly felt the lovely pressure inside her rising again. But it was more than just sexual arousal now. She felt touched, despite her thoughts… Sharky was _in love_ with her…

_I don’t understand why… I’m always such a mess – no Holly,_ stop thinking _like that… You are in love with all of them – isn’t it nice to hear someone say it_ back _? Not that you’ve dared to tell them yet… But she’s just said it – take a chance… Tell her how_ you _feel…_

“I’m… in love with you too, Sharky…” Holly said quietly, feeling like a schoolgirl confessing to her crush.

“I _know_ ” Sharky smiled at her confidently and bumped Holly’s shoulder with her own. “You’re head over heels into all of us, aren’t ya?”

“Yes…” Holly smiled embarrassedly.

“Good! Cuz we’re all balls deep into you, too, I mean – it’s kinda _obvious_ ”

“Is it?”

“Well, we’re _here_ aren’t we? We don’t hang out with people we don’t like. Certainly don’t finger random strangers on trains unless we like ‘em. Well, you’re the first. And you know – no one _new_ has gotten to see our snuggle pile in like _years_ so… Yeah, you’re special” Sharky stroked her back and a pleasant tingle raced up Holly’s spine and made her shiver. The beautiful girl sniggered again and let out a sultry sigh. “Freaking adore how sensitive you are, too”

“You do?”

“Yes. I. Do” Sharky moved her hand up to Holly’s neck and played with her hair, making Holly shiver again. “Hey, so… How ‘bout it? Want me to get you off?”

“I’d… very – yes” Holly bit her lip.

“’Very yes’” Sharky leaned in to kiss and nibble her neck. “You’ve got such a way with words, Holly-puss…”

“Should I…” Holly let out a little moan as Sharky’s teeth grazed her skin. “P-put in a tampon…?”

“If you want…” Sharky breathed in her ear. “I don’t mind either way…” she repositioned herself so one leg was inside the bathtub, then put a strong arm around Holly’s back, her other hand untying the robe and lifting the Brown University sweatshirt to expose the worn wireless bra underneath. She lifted that too so that Holly’s large soft breasts tumbled out, her puffy nipples stiffening up in the chilly bathroom. Sharky grabbed one and pulled at it gently until Holly whimpered, then moved to the other breast and repeated the maneuver. “Your tits are so fantastic…” she murmured, squeezing one, her fingers almost disappearing into the softness. Holly’s chest rose and fell rapidly, lost in the caress of Sharky’s lips against hers, her thick thighs rubbing together in anticipation.

_I don’t care anymore… I’m going to lose my mind if she doesn’t touch my pussy soon…_

As if she could read Holly’s thoughts, Sharky’s hand began to travel down over her soft tummy, kneading it gently.

“So, Holly-puss…” she whispered as she pressed down on Holly’s lower belly – Holly gasped as the pressure inside built to almost release. “Outside the panties?”

“Ihnside p-please” Holly begged.

“Mhmm…” Sharky grabbed the lock of hair at Holly’s neck and pulled slightly, making Holly grip the edge of the bathtub with white knuckles. The hand on Holly’s belly slid down under the hem of her skirt and panties, the fingers caressing the damp curls on her swollen mound. Holly inhaled sharply as Sharky’s digits slid over her already throbbing clit.

“Oh – my – god…” Holly moaned as Sharky circled the tight nub expertly.

“Sopping wet… You want me to go inside, don’t you, sloppy Holly?”

“Y-yes, please”

Sharky’s fingers moved down, her thumb taking over at rubbing her clit. Holly’s lips parted with a wet sound and Sharky’s middle and index fingers slid inside her. Holly’s pussy squeezed them in welcome and she groaned as Sharky deftly located her g-spot and began to massage it.

“Oh _there_ – r-right _there_!” Holly moaned, her back arching and her legs spreading further apart. Sharky’s fingers worked vigorously, every stroke bringing Holly closer and closer to an orgasm. Holly forgot about messes and blood covered fingers, the pleasure forcing it out of her mind. And then came a glorious, _desperate,_ pulsating peak – Holly’s thighs shaking so much she nearly slipped off the edge of the bathtub, but Sharky held her steady. Holly’s head lolled onto Sharky’s shoulder and she panted heavily. “Oh my… fucking _god_ …”

“That’s what I like to hear, duchess…” Sharky sniggered, her fingers moving up to play with Holly’s clit in a soothing sort of way. Holly was filled with that strange feeling of safety – of being taken care of. She was leaning on Sharky and Sharky didn’t run away, didn’t call her disgusting – she didn’t tell Holly to leave either.

“Now… How about a nice little shower, hmm?” Sharky asked after having let Holly catch her breath for a while.

“Oh, yes…” they stood up carefully, both giggling at how wobbly Holly’s legs were. Sharky helped Holly remove the rest of her clothes, then they both got in the shower and turned it on.

_Have I ever showered with someone like this? No… And she really doesn’t seem to care her hand was covered in my blood… Or that my thighs are red…_ Holly was scrubbing her legs to get the mess off.

“You’ve got all fancy shampoo and stuff in here” Sharky said, picking up a bottle of organic body scrub.

“Feel free to use any of it” Holly offered. Sharky smiled and opened a few, sniffing them.

“Mmh – this one” she squirted out a generous amount of a jasmine shower gel and began to rub it over her skin. Holly looked at her fondly. The lather gathered on the underside of her little belly and stuck in her pubes. “Wanna get my back?” Sharky asked, smiling.

“I’d be delighted” Holly stepped around her and put some gel on her own hands. Sharky lifted her hair out of the way and Holly began to massage her firm skin.

“Don’t forget my ass…” Sharky giggled, looking sultrily over her shoulder. Holly moved her hands down to wash the perky bubble butt in front of her, feeling a pang of jealousy, but also grateful for being able to touch such a wonderful behind. Holly kneaded Sharky’s strong cheeks, lost in the wonderful feeling.

“Holly?” Sharky said after a little while.

“Mmm?”

“Get on your knees…”

Holly’s hands stilled, then she lowered herself down to the floor, her heart suddenly pounding. Sharky leaned forward and spread her legs, exposing both her pussy and anus to Holly.

“Lick me” she said sultrily.

“W-where?” Holly asked, stroking the backside of Sharky’s thighs.

“Lady’s choice…”

Holly leaned in and gave Sharky’s pussy a tentative lick. _It doesn’t taste any different_ , she thought, feeling relieved. _Maybe it’s because she’s wearing a tampon…_ She became more confident and lapped more firmly at the soft wet folds, pausing occasionally to suck Sharky’s lips into her mouth. It was a little awkward to reach the clit at this angle, but Holly did her best. Sharky arched her back slightly, giving Holly more access and she took full advantage, rolling her tongue over the tight little bud.

“Ohh…” Sharky moaned after a few minutes of gentle lapping. “Suck it…” Holly did as she was told, enveloping the most sensitive part of Sharky’s body and suckling it with great care. “Son of a _biiitch_ …” Sharky hissed, a trembling going through her.

_I worship at the altar of you, my wonderful girl_ , Holly sang in her own mind, moaning around the succulent bead. She fluttered at it with her tongue, stroking, sucking, _lavishing_ it with gentle caresses and feeling Sharky’s thighs tense up and quiver under her hands. _She’s so close, oh, let her cum all over my face – please_ , _please,_ please _!_ She hummed into Sharky’s skin, hoping the slight vibration would tip the scales, and –

“ _Ah!_ ” Sharky’s hips twitched and a gush of warmth spilled over Holly’s face – Holly gasped in delight, then dove back in, squeezing Sharky’s shaking thighs and licking in a frenzy. “Oh my god – don’t stop, don’t stop – dooon’t _stoooohhppP_!” and Holly didn’t stop. She kept going, even though her jaw was seizing up from the strenuous angle and her knees were complaining loudly. Sharky’s moans filled the shower stall with sound and it was the sweetest music to Holly’s ears. After a while the girl quieted and turned around – Holly whined at being deprived of her tasty pussy and leaned forward to continue licking from the front, but Sharky put her hand in the way. Holly looked up at her flushed and dazedly smiling face. “Give a girl a _break_ ” Sharky laughed.

“Oh I’m – s-sorry” Holly panted, sitting back on her heels.

“Don’t be! Holy fucking shit, I need to sit down…” Sharky slid down the wall of the shower, her chest heaving.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Holly moved closer, stroking Sharky’s still quaking thighs.

“More than alright – holy fucking _hell_ , Holls…” Holly smiled shyly and Sharky let out a little laugh. “Damn… Think my pussy’s all tuckered out…”

“It truly is so lovely” Holly said breathlessly, feeling a little lightheaded.

“I know, right?” Sharky giggled, patting it gently, then let out a tired sigh. “Come here, you” she reached out for Holly’s chin and pulled her into a kiss. Holly was on her knees again and gave a little whine. “Hmm?”

“Oh, ow, my knees…” she mumbled embarrassedly.

“Sit” Sharky laughed and Holly sat down on her butt, stretching out her legs. Sharky moved in between them, sitting on her own knees. “Which shampoo do you use?”

“Oh, that one” Holly pointed to a pink bottle containing a wonderful honeysuckle shampoo she had bought last week. Sharky grabbed in and sniffed at it appreciatively.

“Mmh… so _this_ is why your hair has smelled extra good lately…” Holly blushed and Sharky sniggered, pouring some of it into her hands. “May I?” she held them out at shoulder height.

“You want to wash my hair?” Holly asked in surprise.

“ _Yeah_ , Holly-puss” Sharky smirked at her. “So? Yay or nay?”

“Definite yay…” Holly smiled, feeling silly and happy and bubbly. _No one has washed my hair without having to be paid to do so. Or I suppose my mother must have done it when I was a child…_

Sharky began to massage the sweet smelling liquid into Holly’s hair and Holly closed her eyes, relishing the very intimate touch. She let out a long sigh of contentment.

“Feels great, right?”

“Mhmm…” Holly purred.

“Which conditioner?” Sharky asked after having rinsed Holly’s hair thoroughly.

“The blue bottle with the square top” Holly murmured, then sighed again as Sharky began to rub it into her scalp.

“Hey, wanna do mine while it takes effect?”

“Oh, I’d _love_ to” Holly smiled. “Which shampoo would you like?”

“The one you use, obviously – smells great”

Holly washed Sharky’s hair reverentially, feeling very lucky to be able to return the favor. She was being as careful as she could, relishing the feel of Sharky’s soft hair between her fingers.

“Mmmh… Well if the advertising thing doesn’t work out, you’ve got a real talent for washing hair…” Holly let out a little laugh.

“I’ll remember that next time I feel like quitting… I’ve got options…”

“You think about quitting?”

“Well, not _seriously_ … But when it gets like it was today, or yesterday I suppose, it’s terribly stressful…”

“What happened yesterday?”

“Oh… It’s boring stuff” Holly rinsed the shampoo out of Sharky’s hair, then applied conditioner.

“Tell me anyway”

Holly let out a sigh. “The marketing department was in uproar – the proof to the printers for the new campaign – we’ve just acquired the contract for a rising shoe brand – Klandestine Footwear – some _muppet_ thought it would be funny to change the proof to read ‘K-K-Klandestine Footwear, destiny at your feet’. So we received half a million fliers with that awfully _offensive_ slogan…” she sighed again. “Turns out the culprit was the nine year old son of one of the executives who had gotten bored when left alone in their office for half an hour…”

“Pff, what a little shit head” Sharky took the shower head from Holly and washed the conditioner out, combing her hair with her fingers.

“Oh, that boy is a trouble maker, let me tell you. Sneaks into the ladies restroom and makes horrible noises with his phone and things like that. He gets sent home from school a lot”

“And his parents just lets him run around the office?”

“Yes” Holly rolled her eyes. “Once I caught him in _my_ office putting thumb tacks on my chair”

“Oh shit” Sharky sniggered. “What did you do to him?”

“I took him to his mother and made him tell her what he did and then _she_ apologized to me”

“Sounds like that woman’s a bit of a pushover” Sharky smirked.

“Only with her son, otherwise she is _vicious_ ”

Holly finished rinsing the conditioner out of Sharky’s hair, then the both of them got out of the shower. Holly knew she had just a little while before the flood gates would open and hurried to put on a pair of clean panties and a pad. When she exited the bathroom again, Sharky was in her bedroom, putting her sweaty t-shirt and boxers back on.

“Oh, sweetie, hang on” Holly said and rummaged in her pajama drawer. She found the dark blue nightie she usually wore at this time of the month and took it out for herself, then dug around to find a light pink one that had been a little too big on her. “Here” she offered it to Sharky, who grinned.

“Thanks, Holly-puss” she threw off the shirt and put the nightie on – it suited her perfectly. She lay down on the bed and stretched, letting out a contented yawn, then pulled the duvet over herself and looked up at Holly. “Coming to bed, _dear_?” she asked with a smirk.

_Sleeping next to Sharky? Oh, yes, please…_

Holly got into the bed and snuggled up to Sharky, putting her head on her shoulder and her arm across Sharky’s warm tummy.

“Mmmh…” Sharky sighed and closed her eyes. “Gonna sleep like a very well-fucked kitten now…”

Holly kissed her chest softly, feeling wonderfully warm and fuzzy inside.

“Me too…”

***

Holly woke to the rattling of a spoon in a cup and hushed giggles.

“Mornin’ Sleeping Beauty” Carnie said from her left.

“Mmff…” Holly mumbled, lifting her head from a pillow. For a brief moment she felt terribly confused.

_Why are there so many people in my bedroom?_ She thought muzzily.

Sharky was spooning her from behind, her warm arm around her middle. The girl made a soft grunt behind her and smacked her lips.

“Fuck off would ya… ‘m sleepin here…” she said tiredly, hugging Holly like she was a teddy bear.

“Hey… we thought we were gonna be nice and bring you sleepy bitches some breakfast in bed, but if you’re gonna be pissy about it we might just eat it ourselves” Carnie sniggered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting a tray down. Holly drew in the scent of coffee, toast and eggs.

“I wouldn’t mind one more piece of toast” Skinny said and came to sit opposite Carnie.

“Me neither” Jay lay down behind Sharky and kissed her on the shoulder. “Damn you smell nice! What have you been up to, huh? Heard some fun time noises during the night…”

“Holly earned her red wings” Sharky yawned, then smirked.

“Oh-ho-ho whaaaat?” Carnie giggled, looking down on Holly.

“Aw, did she help you battle the crampy-lamps?” Jay teased in a baby voice.

“Yeah she did – with _alacrity_ …” Sharky kissed the nape of Holly’s neck. “I’m a very well-fucked, big bad Sharky this morning…”

“Nice” Skinny smiled, picking up a piece of toast and biting into it. “Technically early afternoon. It’s like half past twelve”

_There are going to be crumbs everywhere_. Holly felt a little overwhelmed at seeing so many people right after having woken up.

“What on earth does earning your red wings mean?” Holly asked hoarsely, turning onto her back and wincing as both her knees and belly protested.

“Means you licked period pussy” Carnie said easily. “Good on ya! Coffee?” she held out a mug to Holly and Holly took it a little hesitantly.

“ _Worshipped_ period pussy” Sharky corrected Carnie and reached out to fondle Holly’s soft breasts cheekily.

“Mmmh… nothing like a proper Holly pussy worship sesh” Jay sighed, reaching across Sharky to play with Holly’s free boob. “How you doing this morning, Holly-dolly? Sorry, early afternoon”

All of them looked at her and she felt suddenly put on the spot.

“Um… My knees are a little sore?” she said, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

“Aw, look at that” Sharky teased. “Our blushing duchess… Not surprised though, she was all up in my lady parts for like twenty minutes, kneeling on the tiles in the shower”

“Oof” Skinny grimaced sympathetically.

“Ya need us to kiss your boo-boos, mama bear?” Jay sniggered, squeezing her breast gently.

“They’ll be fine” Holly giggled, feeling a little flattered. “But could someone possibly… get me my hot water bottle?”

“On it” Carnie scampered off.

“Cramps again?” Sharky asked.

“They always come back after I’ve woken up” Holly said, her cheeks going a shade darker pink. She took a sip of coffee, it was very hot, so she put the cup against her tummy instead as the ache inside bloomed. “How are _you_ feeling, Skinny?” she asked, looking at the lanky girl with concern.

“Me? I’m dandy. Took another pill this morning, so I’m at a steady six, six and a half now” Holly goggled at her.

_Out of ten? I’d be crying…_

“I-it’s alright” Skinny sniggered at the look of astonishment on Holly’s face, her own cheeks going a bit pink. “You should have some breakfast before it gets too cold” she pushed the tray closer to Holly, and Holly sat up, making both Sharky and Jay whine.

“But… it’s titty time” Jay pouted.

“Let them eat, you can play later” Skinny said with a giggle. “Now eat up, we’ve got a full day of lazing around ahead of us”

“Fine” Sharky sighed and reached across Holly’s legs to grab a piece of toast. Holly picked up a plate of eggs and dug in.

“Thank you for making us breakfast, sweetie” she said after having swallowed the first bite. “These eggs are lovely”

“You’re welcome” Skinny smiled and lay down on the bed, putting her arms behind her head. “Holy shit this bed is nice…”

“Mmm! I slept _schooo_ good…” Sharky said through a mouthful of toast.

Skinny let out a sigh and closed her eyes. A few seconds later there was a gentle snore.

“Fuck, she’s like a cat…” Jay sniggered. “She finds a nice warm spot and she’s out like a light”

Carnie reentered the bedroom with two hot water bottles in her arms.

“Here ya go, nice and toasty” she put one on Holly’s belly and kept the other for herself, sitting down with a sigh.

“Oh, thank you, pumpkin” Holly said gratefully.

“Day two’s got its claws in me…” Carnie pouted.

“Aw, come here then” Jay said and rolled over onto her back. Carnie smiled and climbed on top of Jay, putting the bottle between them and lay down. Jay put her large hands on Carnie’s back and began to rub her lumbar region gently.

“Oh that’s the ticket…” Carnie sighed contentedly.

“So, Holls… What you feel like doing today?” Sharky asked when she had finished her first piece of toast.

“This” she said, smiling around at all of them. “Just more of this, please…”

“ _That_ we _can_ do” Sharky sniggered, giving Holly’s thigh a kiss.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
